


Est cogitatum magnificum

by erlander



Series: Ineffable morosexuals and insufferable sapiosexuals [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Crack, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Ineffable Bureaucracy (Good Omens), Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 09:19:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19765198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erlander/pseuds/erlander
Summary: Раз уж с Апокалипсисом не срослось, можно хотя бы разобраться с парой невыясненных вопросов. Бюрократия никогда не спит, сами понимаете.





	Est cogitatum magnificum

Гавриил открыл папку и медленно пролистал свой сорокастраничный план по возобновлению Апокалипсиса. План был уже шестым, и вернули его даже без всякой сопроводительной записки. Он и сам знал, что в этот раз получилось вяло и без фантазии, но факту отсутствия записки он ужасно расстроился, потому что это значило, что Вельзевул на него всё ещё злится.

Он вздохнул, выбросил план в мусорную корзину и выдвинул секретный ящичек своего монументального стола. Пробежав пальцами по тщательно отсортированным записочкам, он вытащил одну, на которую боялся даже дышать (хорошо, что в этом у него не было необходимости). Эту записку Вельзевул прислала ему в ответ на его первый проект по возобновлению Апокалипсиса.

 _«Est cogitatum magnificum, Gabrielus»_ , сообщал ему размашистый почерк. _«Vero pollucibile, si recte interpretor. Ceu horologium helveticum, efficax, vae*»._

Гавриил всё-таки не смог сдержать вздох.

После этой записки он понял, что окончательно пропал.

Он ещё больше убедился в этом, после того раскрыл исчерканный чем-то красным план, где Вельзевул разнесла все триста девяноста четыре его страницы. Что особенно горячило кровь, сделала она это на самой лаконичной, чёткой и при этом смачной латыни, которую он видел в своей жизни. Ещё никогда его не раскатывали с таким вдумчивым проникновением в тему.

От её конструктивной критики у него потели ладони. К трёхсотым страницам приходилось ослаблять галстук. Каждый раз доходя до последних строк, где после его библиографии было выписано и трижды (трижды!!!) подчеркнуто время и место встречи для подробного обсуждения её замечаний, Гавриил был вынужден выходить прямо в окно офиса и долго летать, чтобы хоть как-то прийти в себя.

Но всё это, увы, было в не столь отдалённом прошлом. В этот раз он налажал. На последней встрече он совсем чуть-чуть слегка немножечко ужасно наехал на неё, а всё потому что проигрывать Сандальфону в споре было обидно. И особенно обидно было лишиться автографа архонта Драконта, разве можно было его винить? Но как бы то ни было, Вельзевул его наезд не оценила, обозвала его хреновым чинушей с нарциссической травмой и ядовито посоветовала посетить тренинг личностного роста. Пока он, задыхаясь от возмущения, пытался донести что это, вообще-то, его собственная придумка, она уже как сквозь землю провалилась.

Теперь же ему чуть ли не впервые в жизни захотелось самому выполнить этот номер, так сильно он досадовал на себя.

Всё дело в том, что… он не знал, как с ней связаться.

То есть конечно он знал. Для этого была официальная почта, через которую, собственно, они когда-то судились (четырежды за последние девятьсот лет) и после неслучившегося Апокалипсиса обменивались срочными депешами.

Но теперь она была на него обижена, и даже его попытка помириться — (в последнем плане он специально отводил все ведущие роли демонам. Ну, или почти все. В конце концов, главная роль могла быть только одна, и разве мог кто-то справиться с ней лучше, чем долбанный архангел Гавриил?) — провалилась. Она не отвечала ему и не назначала, как обычно, встречи.

Намёк был ясен. В этот раз он должен был проявить инициативу. Обычно у него не было с этим проблем, но он всё ещё не знал, как с ней связаться. Он, конечно, мог бы снова подать на неё в суд, но это уже попахивало банальностью.

Впрочем…

— Ты знаешь, как меня найти, — сказала ему она, когда они расставались в тот Ужасный, Кошмарный, Нехороший, Очень плохой день (точнее, не ставший таковым для мира, но вполне состоявшимся для двадцати миллионов оккультных существ).

Ну что ж.

Гавриил любовно убрал записку обратно, резким движением затянул галстук и решительно отправился туда, где действительно можно было узнать всё, что угодно.

Internet Explorer жалобно моргнул.

* * *

Опенспейс был одним из самых дьявольских изобретений демонической когорты. К сожалению или к счастью, они были вынуждены существовать в нём сами. С одной стороны, это позволяло Вельзевул контролировать уж совсем зарвавшихся субъектов. Видите ли, увольнять демонов было бесполезно, потому что эти бездельники только этого и ждали (ходи потом, отгоняй их от стен), а развоплощать — накладно.

С другой стороны, в такие моменты, как этот, она вообще жалела, что запатентовала возможность смертным напрямую связываться с адом.

Три минуты назад свет в офисе погас окончательно, чего в её присутствии обычно не случалось. Затем из-за спины у Вельзевул вспыхнул ослепительный свет. Демоны ахнули, а она круто развернулась в своём кресле на колёсиках.

И обомлела.

На стене, поверх грамот почётным взяточникам и ветеранам блуда, сиял свет. Будто из огромного прожектора, на стене транслировалась картинка из до рези в глазах светлой комнаты. За маленьким, изящным столиком на вычурной ножке сидел Гавриил собственной персоной, сосредоточенно читая что-то с айфона самой последней модели. Размером телефон был с небольшую лопату.

А в самом центре столика торжественно покоилась нечто отвратительно, до боли знакомое.

— О, дьявол, — сказала Вельзевул, чувствуя подступающую мигрень.

— О, дьявол, — энергично повторил Гавриил, как будто услышав её. На самом деле, конечно, он зачитывал статью из WikiHow. — Всепоганый Сатан и десять легионов его, услышьте меня.

Подпитанная архангельской силой, формула призыва послушно переключила Гавриила на общий канал, транслируя пернатого придурка на каждом кругу ада. Его появление вызвало короткий переполох и приступы истерики у тех, кто до восстания работал под непосредственным началом у архангела. Впрочем, были и те, кто ему обрадовались (но не Вельзевул, разумеется). Особенно новому лицу восхитились сладострастники со второго круга, которые изрядно соскучились по твёрдым подбородкам и широким плечам.

(НО НЕ ВЕЛЬЗЕВУЛ, РАЗУМЕЕТСЯ).

Гавриил, тем временем, скроллил экран дальше.

— Герцог ада Вельзевул, я призываю тебя. Услышь мой зов. Не ради забавы тебя призываю, я хочу, чтобы ты выполнил мое повеление. Явись же ко мне и исполни мою просьбу, — с надрывом зачитал он.

Тут он сделал паузу.

— Часть про повеление можно опустить, — с сомнением пошёл архангел на компромисс.

Вельзевул сжала пальцами переносицу, слушая, как позади неё нарастает гул шепотков.

— Ну хотя бы услышь? — вопросительно произнёс Гавриил, с надеждой глядя на доску.

Та хранила упорное молчание.

Вельзевул поняла, что с неё хватит. Она щелчком пальцев погасила экран, переводя сигнал в свой кабинет, и обернулась к своему офису.

Улыбнулась ласковой улыбкой и сказала:

— Воз-з-звращайтесь к работе.

Как по волшебству, у всех нашлось очень много ужасно важных и совершенно неотложных дел.

* * *

— И… С… П… «Исповедуюсь?» «Исполню все твои желания?» «Исполнительная система Ада нуждается в реформах?»

С каждой новой буквой доска Уиджи металась быстрее и быстрее, вибрируя, как от плохо сдерживаемого раздражения.

— О… Л… З… У… Й… «Используй!» Использовать что? Жертвенный алтарь? Сатанинскую церковь?

Доска продолжала.

— С… В… О… Й… О… Г… Р… О… М… Н… Ы… Й…

Уши у Гавриила чуточку покраснели. В голове мелькнула мысль о том, что раз уж без этого никак…

— С… М… А… Р… Т… Ф… О… Н…

Гавриил моргнул.

—П… Р… И… Д… У… Р… О… К!!!

В ту же секунду его телефон зазвонил. На экране высветилось нечто с красными глазами и, кажется, четырьмя рядами зубов. Имя контакта, что было странно, системой вполне поддерживалось, хотя этот язык был мёртвым уже к моменту рождения человечества.

Он целую секундочку малодушно думал сбросить, но он же долбанный архангел Гавриил, всё-таки.

Гавриил принял вызов.

* * *

— Так кто, говоришь, у вас отвечал за США? — спросила Вельзевул.

— Уриил, — сообщил архангел.

— С нашей стороны был Хастур, — кивнула она. — Это многое объясняет.

Они оба помолчали, сверяясь со своими списками. Помириться-то они помирились, но почва под ногами у них всё ещё была довольно шаткая. Темы выбирались осторожно и исключительно нейтральные. Они оба решили, что раз уж с Апокалипсисом не срослось, можно хотя бы разобраться с парой невыясненных вопросов. Бюрократия никогда не спит, сами понимаете.

—…СССР? — неуверенно спросил он.

Вельзевул поморщилась.

— Кроули, — проворчала она. — Самое что интересное, туда назначал его сам Сатана. А у вас? Нет, дай я сама догадаюсь. Аз-зирафель, да?

Гавриил очень выразительно скривился.

— Я никогда не понимал, зачем он туда вызвался, — признался он, отпивая из стакана со святой водой. — Это было совершенно не в его стиле.

— Воистину, — согласилась она. — Впрочем, теперь всё становится ясно. Я более чем уверена, что з-за всё время они туда ни разу и не наведались.

— Мы вам тут не мешаем? — спросил Кроули язвительно.

Он сидел, скрестив руки на груди, и прожигал их обоих раздраженным взглядом из-за очков с тех самых пор, как бывшие начальники без всякого объявления войны подсели за их столик.

— Совершенно нет, — добродушно отозвался Гавриил, лучась строго дозированной благодатью.

Азирафель, который единственный удосужился заказать еду, дожевал кусочек баклажанового рулетика, промокнул рот салфеткой и дипломатично сказал:

— Вы, между прочим, оба не правы. Те пятнадцать лет в Артеке были лучшими за весь двадцатый век.

Вельзевул насмешливо посмотрела на Кроули.

У того хватило ума промолчать, не компроментируя себя, несмотря на то, что с языка рвалось едкое напоминание о Великом Окрошечном Противостоянии, в котором они провели не меньше двадцати смен. Азирафель призывал детей выбирать кефир, Кроули соблазнял их на сторону кваса, а администрация грозилась уволить их каждый второй день. Славное было времечко.

— Между прочим, — протянул Кроули, в упор уставившись на Вельзевул, — вы в курсе, что то, что у нас тут происходит, у людей называется «двойное свидание»?

Вельзевул моргнула, затем круто повернулась к Гавриилу.

— Твоя работа? — спросила она резко.

Гавриил оторвался от презрительного разглядывания рулетиков у Азирафеля на тарелке.

— Да, — серьезно подтвердил он. — Подбросил Михаилу идейку, а дальше… сама понимаешь.

Вельзевул схватила его за рукав.

— Вот это было очень кстати, — произнесла Вельзевул с намёком на теплоту. — Знаешь, как у нас горели сроки по свингерам? Я бы точно рехнулась, если бы ты не успел.

— Я же сказал, что что-нибудь придумаю, — великодушно произнёс Гавриил, втайне очень гордясь собой.

Кроули тихонечко застонал.

— Что мы здесь вообще делаем? — прошипел он Азирафелю, пока их начальники оживленно что-то обсуждали.

— Сидим и не высовываемся, — невозмутимо сказал ангел, кромсая очередной рулетик. — Может быть, они уйдут сами.

— Ага, как же!

В чудеса Кроули не верил. Точнее, верил, по профессии было положено, но в собственное везение — точно нет. Он и так исчерпал свой лимит на пару тысяч лет вперёд.

Впрочем, любовь Азирафеля стоила того.

Он сменил позу так, чтобы забросить руку на спинку стула своего ангела. Может, у него получится их смутить?

К несчастью, Азирафель, по-видимому, его план раскусил, но не одобрил. Ангел смерил его многозначительным взглядом, и стул Кроули сам собой отъехал на пару сантиметров вбок.

Ах вот значит как. Кроули сощурился. Что ж, раз такие дела…

Он вновь прислушался к разговору. Вельзевул и Гавриил снова успели усесться на своего конька, кто бы сомневался.

-…тоже Дагон, — закончила Вельзевул длинный список. — Бьёт все рекорды, засранец.

И тут случилось нечто удивительное.

— А что насчёт, — Гавриил сверился со своим блокнотом, на обложке которого красовалось золотое тиснение в виде глаза в треугольнике. Дойдя до этого пункта, он помедлил. От одной мысли его передёргивало. — Что насчет…

Голос предательски сорвался, и ему пришлось глотнуть ещё святой воды.

— Что насчёт чайного гриба?

И тут Кроули улыбнулся. Потому что когда тебе улыбается удача, ты не можешь не улыбнуться в ответ.

Азирафель заёрзал, бросая на Кроули обеспокоенный взгляд. Кроули сделал вид, что не заметил, внимательно глядя на бывшую начальницу.

Та встряхнула головой.

— Понятия не имею. Ни одна скотина не признаётся. А мне ох как хотелось бы обсудить эту тему.

Кроули прочистил горло.

Азирафель уронил вилку, надеясь, что это заставит Кроули на него посмотреть, но крупно просчитался.

— Забавно, что вы подняли этот вопрос, — сияя, сказал Кроули. Он с наслаждением развалился на стуле.

— Кроули, нет, — предупреждающе произнес Азирафель.

Демон даже было заколебался, но тут вмешалась судьба.

— Кроули, да, — сказала Вельзевул.

Некогда услышать от неё эти слова было для Кроули пределом мечтаний, потому что за всё время работы на адскую контору он слышал только «возможно», «попробуй», а также «да ни за что», «не вздумай», «даже не заикайся об этом в любом приличном и, особенно, неприличном обществе», «нет», «НЕТ», «НЕТ!», и, конечно же, хит всех времён, «КРОУЛИ, А НУ ЖИВО ВЕРНИСЬ В АД, Я НЕ ДОГОВОРИЛА!». Разумеется, почти за все свои деяния (настоящие или, что бывало чаще, вымышленные) он так или иначе получал молчаливое одобрение, но то было постфактум.

Несмотря на то, что начальница стала уже бывшей, её поощрение упало в благодатную почву.

— То был жаркий денёк где-то на границе Китая, — жизнерадостно начал Кроули, игнорируя попытки ангела отдавить ему ногу. — Мы, гм, слегка набедокурили в Макао, и нам пришлось удирать куда подальше, так что мы оказались где-то в дебрях Монголии… И весь наш алкоголь к тому моменту уже изрядно забродил, так что мы были навеселе… Вокруг ни души, жрать нечего, и тут Азирафелю приспичило выпить чаю! И он ноет, и ноет, и ноет, и уже чуть не плачет, и тут я говорю ему, мол, ты же ангел, возьми и наколдуй! А мы, как назло, как раз проезжали мимо ведьминого круга… Пара алкогольных чудес — и вуаля, здравствуй, новое чудо природы! — триумфально закончил рассказ Кроули.

Повисло долгое, долгое молчание, которое прервалось только тогда, когда официант принёс Азирафелю оладушки.

— Какие вы оба всё-таки странные, — наконец изрекла Вельзевул. Гавриил, возвышающийся над её плечом, как призрак коммунизма, активно закивал.

— Что есть, то есть, — философски заметил архангел. — И совершенно не пытались влиться в коллектив, между прочим.

— Вот ходил бы Кроули на оргии… — начала было Вельзевул, но вдруг осеклась, как будто подавившись воздухом.

Азирафель, кототорый успел уже оправиться от унижения, тщательно пережевал оладушек, проглотил его и сказал:

— Никаких оргий.

И улыбнулся, очень вежливо и доброжелательно.

Спорить с ним почему-то не захотелось никому. Как ни крути, а огненные мечи раздавали отнюдь не за красивые глаза.

Гавриил и Вельзевул поспешили вернуться к безопасной теме и заспорили, кому из них всё-таки принадлежали масоны. Оба старательно пытались не смотреть на Кроули. Выражение его лица было слишком уж оскорбительным что для ангела, что для демона — правда, по разным причинам. Для одного на нем было слишком много жгучего вожделения, для другого — слишком много позорного обожания.

Тем временем, пока Кроули и Азирафель ненадолго друг на друга отвлеклись, разговор их бывших начальников совершил внезапный поворот.

— А представь, — лиловые глаза Гавриила полыхали вдохновением, — одну большую общую канцелярию. Никакой путаницы о том, кто в какой регион назначен, кто за что отвечает.

— Офис поделён на два больших департамента, — подхватила Вельзевул с плохо скрытым воодушевлением. — Условно назовём их «светлый» и «тёмный», каждый департамент делится на подразделения.

— У нас семь, у вас — девять, — Гавриил выхватил ручку и принялся увлеченно чертить в блокноте. — Я давно хотел замутить Лимб, но в одиночку, сама понимаешь…

Вельзевул, делая вид, что заинтеровалась наброском, склонилась к нему и незаметно втянула в себя его парфюм.

«Эгоист» от Шанель.

У нее не было ни единого шанса.

Меж тем Кроули, который не моргая наблюдал всю эту эпопею, сжимая под столом руку Азирафеля, внезапно озарило.

Он понял, что нужно было делать.

— Я готов, — возвестил он, громко и торжественно.

Гавриил и Вельзевул резко замолчали и одновременно вскинули головы.

— Я готов занять свою почетную должность и лично возглавить одно из подразделений.

Вельзевул слегка побледнела.

— У нас ведь теперь как раз открылась вакансия на князя ада? — безжалостно продолжил Кроули. — Отлично. Я в деле.

Азирафель, который сообразил, куда ведет его неблаговерный, воодушевленно подхватил:

— Замечательная мысль, мой дорогой! С твоей стороны очень любезно взять ответственность за своих. Думаю, я должен последовать твоему примеру и согласиться на повышение, которое Гавриил так настойчиво предлагал мне несколько десятилетий назад.

— Э-э-э… — сказал Гавриил. Такая похвальная инициативность его почему-то не обрадовала.

— Когда начинаем? — азартно поинтересовался Кроули.

Гавриил и Вельзевул переглянулись.

— Прямо сейчас, Кроули, — сказал Азирафель назидательно. — Нельзя терять ни минуты. Наш вклад в общее дело будет неоценим.

— Да, знаете ли, еще столько всего нужно уладить, прежде чем говорить о полноценной реализации… — слабым голосом произнёс Гавриил, лихорадочно пытаясь придумать, как отмазаться от воодушевленных помощничков.

— Я фантастически хорош в бумажной работе, — «успокоил» его Кроули. То, что он был фантастически хорош в её саботировании, он случайно опустил.

Вельзевул, которая прекрасно знала о всех талантах своего бывшего подчиненного, быстро сориентировалась. Она резко встала.

— Мы вас приз-з-зовём, — сказала она так, что невысказанное «только через мой труп» можно было услышать даже на Альфа-Центавре. — А сейчас прошу нас извинить, нам нужно срочно сверстать макет проекта, выбрать методологию его управления — я склоняюсь к P2M, но, подозреваю, что ты, пернатый, будешь топить за свой богоугодный PMI — и, в общем, нам пора.

И, ухватив Гавриила за шарф, она решительно зашагала к выходу. Архангел тащился за ней, как щенок на поводке, но лицо его выражало, что тот, кто знает, что такое P2M и PMI, может увести его хоть в преисподню, он не будет сопротивляться.

Азирафель и Кроули помолчали, глядя им вслед.

— И это нас они называют странными, — с отвращением заключил Кроули.

Азирафель, который тихо улыбался какой-то своей мысли, обернулся к нему. Уголки его губ подрагивали.

— Неисповедимы пути… — начал он, но не сумел договорить.

И ангел с демоном в голос засмеялись, легко и радостно.

* * *

Каждый год Азирафель получал от Гавриила очень вежливое и лаконичное приглашение на их с Вельзевул годовщину.

Каждый год Азирафель очень вежливо отвечал, что они с Кроули ужасно заняты и ну никак не смогут присутствовать.

Это были лучшие двойные свидания со времен сотворения Вселенной.

**Author's Note:**

> *(с лат.) Великолепный план, Гавриил. Просто охуенный, если я правильно поняла. Надежный, блять, как швейцарские часы. // Перевод цитаты принадлежит телеграмм-каналу "Латынь по-пацански".
> 
> Идея с доской тоже не моя, честно заимствовано из поста с тамблера.


End file.
